User talk:Omega natsu2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Volume 1.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Images Hello Mega, I putting the Fairuse rationale right now on the pictures I've downloaded but with the section where it says 'Section', what do I actually put because I downloaded the episode and then I used my sniping tool to snapshot the pictures, so what do I do about that? Rubi1998 (talk) 11:57, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I typed the wrong word, I meant 'Source'.... so sorry Rubi1998 (talk) 12:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) OK, thank you very much Rubi1998 (talk) 12:07, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Chapter Names Well, you can keep them as Chapter #, but the name of each chapter is Score #. I'm renaming them because it's more accurate, plus it's a more creative and fun way to improve the wiki. There's no problem with it, it doesn't harm the pages, and there are still redirects to each page so if someone types up chapter #, they still get where they want. Animedork (talk) 03:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, if that's what everyone wants, then I'm in no position to argue. Sorry for the trouble and misunderstanding. Animedork (talk) 03:27, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Episodes Hi Mega! Wow, 602 edits in just two days?! You're overworking yourself in my opinion. Anyways, I'll admit that I never download videos, I use other review websites such as Random Curiosity. They usually always upload pictures without logos. 21:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It really does because I use that website all the time. I do too! I downloaded all the raws for it so far. I even requested to adopt this wiki before all the other users (like you) started to edit. They haven't replied to me yet, and I believe since all of you guys started to edit sustainably they might make me create a blog later. But if I do get it, I would actually make you an admin. Yeah, me too :) Sure, go ahead. I was thinking of doing the character part with the CharPortalAAA template. But have working on the main page and make it beautiful :D 22:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Oh, it's fine. I knew about the one week rule thing before I put my request. If it wasn't for the rule, they probably would accept your request over mine since you have done much more than I have. Thanks Mega! ^^ You are too kind. 22:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol, yeah, we would be great admins since we are admins at other wikis :D 23:14, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I will do it myself because you really deserve it, but I'll wait until it has been a week since the staff recommended it. So don't worry about asking the staff again, I'll do it, I promise. Oh I also wanted to inform you that I deleted pretty much everything in the deletion categories except File:Wiki.png because it's used for the monobook layout. 19:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Actually never mind, I'll promote you right now to administrator and bureaucrat later when you have been on the wiki longer. 19:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Haha no problem, you deserve it. It's pretty much only because of the days that you've been on the wiki. I bet you could even get 2,000 edits in just two weeks. Oh I also wanted to change our current background picture just for a while because it's currently blurry and pixely, so which one is better? The diamond one or butterflies and roses one? 20:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh shoot, I didn't notice that I wrote on my talk page instead of yours. XD 20:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Titles Am I the only one who doesn't remember episodes by the name? XDXD Especially when the anime has like 591 episodes. Well I was just wondering why the episodes have to be their English name, only because there are different translators with different translation. An example would be episode 1; some translate it "Rainbow Fuse" (as we have it) and others translate it as "Rainbow-Colored Fuse". I forgot what FUNimation's title was (it might had been one of the examples, not sure). I'm really just used to have it as episode #. That's just my thought about it, others like it. It just makes it more complicated with me, but I could deal with it when other users prefer it as that. 02:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Fur Hey Mega. Can you add this to the MediaWiki:Common.js: function preloadUploadDesc() { if (wgPageName.toLowerCase() != 'special:upload') { return; } document.getElementById('wpUploadDescription').appendChild(document.createTextNode(" ")); } addOnloadHook (preloadUploadDesc) so that this would appear in : Btw, are you online on skype? 15:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Mega! And I didn't have a sig at that time. Does this one look good? 17:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I should make the colors better then, and this wiki's favicon isn't working some reason :/ Asks.. Hey Mega. Just came here to ask if the "Admin requests" dead link is needed in the Community message corner since I don't see any vandals around here. :/ No problem, and go to the forum. 17:17, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Anastasia kk thanks, I will diffenitly ask you for help and information, and thanks for being so polite on my first time signning up. :) P.S. - Love your, "I Am Your Prince Charming" quote ;) Anastasia Kornina (talk) 02:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Big Mama Anastasia Kornina (talk) 02:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Episodes Yeah, sure I wouldn't mind, I'll do the 6-8 episodes. Hehe, funny that you say that because I actually don't have the episodes downloaded because I just watch them on FUNimation. If you could give me a link to the episodes that would be great and appreciated. The information is really low, I'll try to increase the information more. 21:11, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try to do them as fast as I can. 21:16, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Episode 8 Hi I would like to know if you know when episode 8 will be aired? Thank you ^_^ Maripas (talk) 23:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Maripas Affiliation Greetings! My name is Iliyana Petkova and I'm the administrator of Sekirei Wiki. I would like to ask you, if you want to affiliate with us? I'm looking forward to hear from you! Iliyana Pekova (talk) 20:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I would like to inform you that the Sekirei wiki-wordmark has been updated. I've uploaded the new version of the logo here. Have a great day! Iliyana Pekova (talk) 20:20,5/22/2013 PH & Ao no Ex Wiki Affiliation Hey Omaga! Once again I come with a request for affiliation between this wiki and PH Wiki and Ao no Ex Wiki. DSM144 (talk) 14:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I added you to our affiliates list on both wikis. DSM144 (talk) 14:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inactivity Don't worry about it, it's fine and understandable. I'll keep you as admin though, since you said you'll active every so and so, I guess. But I might remove it if it's a long time like a year, or close to it. Take care too, and I also had fun working with you since you did a lot for this wiki :) 23:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh I'm so sorry, I've just been busy with school. I haven't checked on the wiki for a while since it was quite and no activity did occur. But thank you! Those were a lot of vandals. It's no problem, everyone can get pretty busy. 19:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Greetings my friend! I am very pleasured to know that you were happy about me helping you with some of your articles. I am very sorry that I am a very busy human being and just this time I logged in again in this site. I hope when I publish my own wikia you could help me too. Thank You very much! :D Marsh18 (talk) 10:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC)